headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Dead
| running time = 96 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,500,000 IMDB; Day of the Dead (1985); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $5,804,262 (US) $34,000,000 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Dawn of the Dead | followed by = Land of the Dead }} Day of the Dead is an American feature film of the zombie holocaust subgenre. It is the second sequel in the "Living Dead" film series developed by writer and director George A. Romero and follows the 1968 seminal classic, Night of the Living Dead and the 1978 sequel, Dawn of the Dead. Romero once again takes the help in expanding zombie lore in Day of the Dead, which was produced by the Laurel Entertainment Group and distributed through the United Film Distribution Company (UFDC). The movie premiered in the United States on July 19th, 1985. Day of the Dead takes place in the near future, several years after the events of the previous film. In this post-apocalyptic setting, the military has set up quarantine stockades by which to herd all of the flesh-eaters. One obsessive scientist at the compound, dubbed "Doctor Frankenstein" by his peers, believes that he can call forth a zombie's past memories and personality through experimentation. Things naturally go awry and good ole gooey flesh-chomping, innard shredding chaos ensues. A fun time was had by all. Plot Cast Main cast The Dead Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "The Dead have waited. The day has come". * Day of the Dead (1985) redirects to this page. * Production on Day of the Dead began on October 22nd, 1984. Principal photography concluded on January 16th, 1985. * The primary setting for this film is Florida. Scenes from the movie were shot at Bowman's Beach Helistop on Sanibel Island, and Fort Myers, which is where the opening shots of the abandoned city were filmed. Interior scenes of the compound were filmed in Monroeville and Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. IMDB; Day of the Dead (1985); Filming locations. * Day of the Dead opened to limited theatrical release. It was screened in only 168 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Day of the Dead (1985) * Casting director Christine Forrest is the wife of writer/director George Romero. They have been married since 1981. She is credited as Christine Forrest Romero in this film. * Actor and special makeup artist Greg Nicotero makes quite a successful living with the dead. Years after Day of the Dead has left theaters, Nicotero would apply his talents as both a zombie-maker and a director on the critically acclaimed AMC television series The Walking Dead. * Director George A. Romero makes a cameo appearance in the film as a zombie wearing a scarf. * Associate producer Ed Lammi makes a cameo appearance in the film as a zombie with his arm in a cast. * There are a total of thirty-one credited cast members in this film, including featured zombies. There is an even larger score of various background extras and other flesh-eaters as well. * Actress Lori Cardille received the Caixa de Catalunya award for the category of Best Actress at the Sitges-Catalonian International Film Festival. Let's face it, you don't get much more prestigious than that! * Special makeup effects artist Tom Savini won the Saturn Award for the category of Best Make-Up for Day of the Dead. Credits * Actor Joseph Pilato is credited as Joe Pilato in this film. * Actor Anthony Dileo, Jr. is credited as Antonè DiLeo in this film. * Actor Sherman Howard is credited as Howard Sherman in this film. * Actor Gary Howard Klar is credited as G. Howard Klar in this film. * Actor Mike Trcic is credited as Michael Trcic in this film. * Actor John D. Schwartz is credited as John Schwartz in this film. * Makeup assistant Greg Nicotero is credited as Gregory Nicotero in this film. * Actor "Wild Bill" Laczko is credited as William Andrew Laczko in this film. Body Count # Henry Rhodes - Stomach ripped out by zombies. # Johnson - Accidentally shot to death by Miller. # Juan Torrez - Attacked by zombie horde and had his head pulled off. # Matthew Logan - Shot to death by Captain Rhodes # Miguel Salazar - Eaten alive by zombie horde. # Miller - Mercy shooting by Walter Steele after he had been bitten in the neck. # Robert Rickles - Dismembered and devoured by zombie horde. # Ted Fisher - Shot to death by Captain Rhodes. # Walter Steel - Shot himself after being bitten by a zombie. Recommendations * Army of Darkness * Beyond Re-Animator * Bride of Re-Animator * City of the Living Dead * City of the Walking Dead * Dance of the Dead * Dawn of the Dead * Dead Heat * Detention of the Dead * Land of the Dead * Night of the Comet * Night of the Living Dead * Plague of the Zombies * Re-Animator * Resident Evil * Return of the Living Dead * Zombi 2 * Zombi 3 * Zombie Strippers * Zombieland Related pages * Day of the Dead/Characters See also External Links * * * * Day of the Dead at Wikipedia * Day of the Dead at Zombiepedia * * * * * Day of the Dead at the Living Dead Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:1985 films Category:3rd installments Category:Laurel Entertainment, Inc. Category:United Film Distribution Company Category:Horror Film List Category:Saturn Awards/Winners Category:Night of the Living Dead films Category:Day of the Dead/Pages Category:George A. Romero Category:David Ball Category:Salah M. Hassanein Category:Ed Lammi Category:Richard P. Rubinstein Category:John Harrison Category:Michael Gornick Category:Pasquale Buba Category:Christine Forrest Category:Tom Savini Category:Lori Cardille Category:Terry Alexander Category:Joseph Pilato Category:Jarlath Conroy Category:Anthony Dileo, Jr. Category:Richard Liberty Category:Sherman Howard Category:Gary Howard Klar Category:Ralph Marrero Category:John Amplas Category:Phillip G. Kellams Category:Taso Stavrakis Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Don Brockett Category:William Cameron Category:Deborah Carter Category:Winnie Flynn Category:Debra Gordon Category:Jeff Hogan Category:Barbara Holmes Category:David Kindlon Category:Bruce Kirkpatrick Category:William Andrew Laczko Category:Susan Martinelli Category:Kim Maxwell Category:Barbara Russell Category:Gene A. Saraceni Category:John D. Schwartz Category:Mark Tierno Category:Mike Trcic Category:John Vulich Category:Films with crew categories